


I Just Stole Your Car

by excticalex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Gangs, Lawyer, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mpreg, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Post Mpreg, Relationship(s), Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excticalex/pseuds/excticalex
Summary: Falling into a deviating and passionate thing known as love is not that straightforward, at least; that was how love treated Do Kyungsoo. Because the only person the ravid gangster ever fell in love with, known to most as the kindhearted Kim Jongin; he was suspected to had ran away, Kyungsoo thought otherwise. Now after a year, Kyungsoo is begging for answers, using every bone in his body to hunt down his lover again. To chase the feeling of love which he was starting to forget. That was not all... Kyungsoo had their child.





	I Just Stole Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever story on A03 (I am super excited to find my feet here) and I hope people come to like it. I am originally an NCT author all the way from Wattpad, I have conjured up quite a good amount of my own fans already. But as I have realised, in recent day's, I simply crave to write about my beloved EXO members who are my ultimate group. So, therefore, I have turned to the lovely reader's here on AO3! I have already started to find my fair share of favourite author's here on this platform, so I am accustomed to reading here on AO3. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I present to you, my lovelies, I JUST STOLE YOUR CAR.

There was no lie about it, in the recent duration of a year, Kyungsoo had eventually become incredibly lonely.

The year had been a solitary juncture, full of challenges that swept the young male off of his feet (of course metaphorically) every once and a while. He was allowed, in fact maybe even permitted, to exaggerate his pain to any length, because it would put across the amount of sorrow he felt inside. It truly felt as though centuries had rushed passed him. Just like that rapid motorway which he once drove Jongin down, just to show off his driving skills to his _once_ boyfriend. He smiled reminiscently as the moving pictures of that memory played in his mind in rose-tinted goggles. He wanted to revisit that moment. He wanted to laugh all over again, as he shifted the gears and pressed his foot onto the peddle, hearing Jongin become distressed and protest. He alway's found it funny when he managed to provoke Jongin.

Driving was always something that they had a connection to as a couple.

He missed Jongin's silly face in that memory, the shocked yet goofy expression that he alway's had when Kyungsoo did something out of the ordinary as an omega male. 

It was not common for someone who had the same omega status or gender as he had to simply make irrational decisions like this. To be reckless and uncaring at times, to be like Kyungsoo. It entirely defeated all of the customs that Jongin once had for omega's, he even voiced that many times to Kyungsoo - about how the male changed his view on many subjects in the world. Jongin was an alpha, so his view on most thing's was somewhat liberal, which was more part of the nature of being an alpha compared to a stereotype. Alpha's were accepting, they also had a protective side to them and a sense of seriousness, but Kyungsoo supposed that his Jongin was just like that.

Kyungsoo, a year ago, predicted that his feelings for the _ponderous cutie_ would have subsided by now. But in his wake he found himself dreaming of him every time his thoughts became empty from the usual problems. He swore he even saw the ghost of Jongin's past sometimes resting in the same comfy leather armchair, reading either a magazine, fictional book or a biography. There would always be a stack of finished books by the end of the month that Jongin would return to the library, simply just to bring another stack back home. Kyungsoo was certain that Jongin had read every book in the library by now, but Jongin would always say he _read newer books nowadays_ or he reexamined the old ones he preferred the most. The omega supposed reading became a habit for someone like Jongin, who was a solicitor; he had the complete opposite profession to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knew back then that them being together was corrupt, one day it would ruin Jongin's admirable reputation once his co-workers discover that his lover is a criminal.

Nowadays, Kyungsoo wondered where Jongin was. Maybe he watched over Kyungsoo and their son, without their knowledge, constantly keeping a close eye. As if he was their guardian angel. But this thought was irrational... it was only what Kyungsoo wanted to believe was true.

Kyungsoo ultimately felt guilty, for causing Jongin so much pain all because of the background he came from.

Maybe Jongin was the furthest distance away from Kyungsoo as possible, completely out of reach and out of contact so Kyungsoo could nevermore see him again. Wherever he is, whoever he is, whatever he is, right now; Kyungsoo hoped that Jongin remembered him as much as he remembered Jongin. He also hoped that Jongin still was the very same goofy and intelligible, yet also serious person that he was a year ago. He hoped that Jongin had not changed, not even by a single atom or molecule, a particle or a fragment in the entirety of his being.

Jongin's actions and behaviour often always had a purpose, it was something that Kyungsoo had always admired and used to be rather envious of. Even his touch had meaning. It left unseen poetry and stains of colour upon Kyungsoo's skin, a feeling that Kyungsoo mourns to feel again; since now the poetry has become meaningless and the colours have now faded into a dull hue of grey. He craves it, endlessly trying to paint himself in Jongin's colours again. But the fragments that Jongin left behind were beginning to fade, just like everything else was. The clothes that were left behind, they no longer smelled like Jongin, instead, they smelt like Kyungsoo, the books were gone, returned to the library, and he had read Jongin's journal several times that the words became less meaningful than what he originally thought they were. There was only one thing left. Their son. Who fortunately carried the most beautiful features from Jongin - like his eyes and nose. It was difficult to see all the features though, as their child was still an infant.

It's not the same as what it used to be. Kyungsoo tried to find other people to paint that same colour on his skin that Jongin once did, he mixed others into his own, but it always failed in the conclusion. The colour never dances across his skin, it only flares; they never write the words of a genius poet caught in the headlights of love, they barely write at all, but when they do, it's words of drunken lust and confusion; they all fail to satisfy Kyungsoo, because they are not Jongin, they are not the person whom he had a bond with, whom he had fallen in love with.

He admits; at one point Jongin's company became irritating and suffocating, they always tried to avoid each other in daylight, to the point they feud with one another whenever they set foot in the presence of each other. It was then acknowledged that Kyungsoo became somewhat ungrateful for what he had back then. Because of how Jongin truly cared for Kyungsoo, he loved every part of his being, he was in fact drawn to Kyungsoo like how a flower attracted a butterfly. He made Kyungsoo feel special in multiple different ways. Unfortunately, in the end, the lonely male must have broken Jongin's heart into thousands of tiny shreds, in the process, Jongin decided he would take a meaningful break. He told Kyungsoo that he needed to discover who he really was. Then he left without a single word spilling from his lips, without a single "I love you" or an "I will return soon" there was simply no comforting word's. No love was there, love was vacant. He must have grown tired of their arguments over the past month which included him sleeping on the couch, despite being the one who rented the house. In the end, at least Jongin was kind enough to still pay for the property that Kyungsoo lived in, the one under Jongin's name, the property which their child was currently being raised in. It simply allowed for Kyungsoo to survive with their son.

The young omega male who took care of their child, in recent day's had learnt that the small choices, even those tiny '_insignificant_' choices; they can morph your unchangeable future in unimaginable ways. Kim Jongin taught Kyungsoo that when he decided to take his leave. He also taught Kyungsoo to; never question himself when he lacks the confidence to do something great, he taught Kyungsoo to also never take his life for granted, unknowingly Jongin also taught him to raise a baby independently. Although this job was troublesome, Kyungsoo was glad to have a family, to have an official connection to Jongin, to have love again. A different kind of love. It was all beneficial in the end because even though he had slight postnatal depression, knowing he meant the world to somebody; such as the baby who did not like Kyungsoo leaving its sight.

Kyungsoo remembers being told: _"Your smile is a virus, don't you know? I have seen that smile spread happiness to everyone who is lucky enough to eye-witness it."_ Then Kyungsoo would laugh the compliment off, with a blush rising in his cheeks as he had never been told something like that. _"It's the truth. When I first saw it, my jaw dropped."_ Still, in that old moment, Kyungsoo shrugged it off, shaking his head in a sigh, guessing that it was just Jongin lying to him. _"Hey, I am serious!"_

Kyungsoo would sell his soul to the devil to see Jongin again.

To relive the past and change everything that he had done wrong. 

For the baby's sake.

And his.

☽ beginning ☾

Kyungsoo was running out of time to repay his awful debt, the clock was ticking fast, nonetheless, his whole life depended on escaping it. If he turned up late or was even caught, his skin would be beaten until bruised and bleeding or instead he would be bankrupt completely. He should not have trusted a pair of filthy loan sharks to lend him money to buy his new motorcycle - which he was indeed driving right now. It was his only source of travel right at this moment. He did not want to be caught for two important reason's: he definitely wanted his beauty to remain and his money is what he values the most out of everything he owns. To lose those thing's, he would forever be distressed. He considered himself pretty, which was noticeable, but he did not consider himself _extremely_ beautiful like a narcissist, that's why he did not want to get bashed up, or he will lose all of his good features. The money though? It was precious because he did not have a lot of it, which is A - the reason why he borrowed money greedily in the first place, and B - the reason why he cannot pay back the debt that he forgot to owe back.

"Those bastards." He muttered under a quiet breath inside of his helmet. "All I fucking wanted was a new ride because Chanyeol broke the engine in my last one! I hate that giant prick!" But the mutter soon morphed into loud shouting, which very few could hear, even fewer bystanders could understand what he was saying as he was revving the engine up intensely, breaking the speed limit to a dangerous level.

He cocked his head to get a good view of what was happening behind him. To see if those sharks were there. One of them was, he looked pissed, yet also the same man seemed to be enjoying being pissed-off. It was odd, but it definitely was what it looked like. Kyungsoo made a miserable groan, his tactics lied in revving the engine up as fast as the bike could possibly go, creating a roar to escape the other bike which chased him, as he dodged through the maze of vehicles. All of these bystanders driving were beeping their horns in anger of his disobedience to law's that ensure safety on the road. Kyungsoo was skilled at riding a motorcycle, he showed these advanced skills as he turned sharp directions without crashing at the speed he was currently paced at. The directions he turned were so advanced that there were a few times he almost grazed his legs against the uneven surface of the road. Which would positively tear his skin and clothes apart if he were to make contact with one another.

Then the shooting eventually began to break out. Suddenly screeches of fear filled the streets. It was honestly dreadfully predictable in Kyungsoo's opinion! His enemy was shooting, what Kyungsoo called, _his pretty little gun's_ at him. Each time he dodged the bullets, mainly by chance and luck. This loan shark definitely was not a professional by any means. "It's as if the fool believes he can kill me! Dumbass." He chuckled after he spoke in his cocky tone.

After the biker complained to himself some more, that's when the police siren's shrieked. He cussed again, using any and every curse word he could think of.

"Fuck off Kris!" Kyungsoo yelled loud enough to the vehicle chasing him from behind, so loud that it was almost louder than the gunshots. His eyes were off of the road for merely a second or two. He also flipped his middle finger for good measure. Kris was the name of one of the three brothers who enjoyed scamming people for money, Kris was not even his real name. He was an illegal immigrant who craves the taste of luxury and high-end products due to how poor he was in his hometown. Kyungsoo wanted to desperately dip that ugly (but also somewhat attractive) face belonging to Kris in pig shit at this moment.

Kris only sits there, grinning like a fool, as he chases Kyungsoo with his own, probably more expensive, motorbike. His grin was full of evil intent, it made an unpleasant feeling swirl in the pool of Kyungsoo's stomach. His grin grew wider. Kyungsoo became confused. That was until he was slightly flung into the air before he could process absolutely anything, his airways tightened at the anxiety that hit him like a tsunami. It was as though time had somehow slowed down in those moments that he was in the air, his heartbeat became more agile and some natural instinct within him was notifying him that he was about to die or something similar to that. He didn't, luckily. He landed on top of somebody's car, as it was still moving, an obvious advantage. But then it began to slow down, so Kyungsoo did what Kyungsoo did best - and he skillfully manoeuvred to the side of the car to squeeze in through the open passenger window, probably because it is a scorching summer day for everyone, so everyone had their air conditioning on and their windows wide open.

Now this perfect day was being ruined because of Kris.

The pleasant sight of the sun turned to flames - like Kris' personality.

The flames wanted to burn everybody.

The driver of this car looked at him in complete shock. "Hello-" The gangsters greeting was interrupted as a bullet penetrated through the rear window in a whistle of the car and it hit the man. It all happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. It hit the driver! In the arm! The driver instantly groaned, no longer being capable to steer the car out of trouble like Kyungsoo expected.

"Fuck- who-" The driver, still in shock, gritted his teeth.

This was truly a misfortune for this average-looking man. This driver had encountered a person who just made him become a target of something terrible.

Kyungsoo underwent a twang of guilt, seeing this person in distress because of his wrongdoings. "Don't worry!" Kyungsoo courageously said as he was venturing to instil trust into this stranger. It was as if he was the hero in this situation, even though he was most certainly not. He was at the same level as the person who was shooting like tomorrow would never come. "I will save you, but you need to listen to me!" The way he shouted had bequeathed the injured male with uncertainty as if believing this crazy man who just crawled in by the window of his car, immediately after landing on top of it, was insane. Kyungsoo immediately grabbed the wheel that steered the car, which had not been in use for a few moments. "Drive faster!"

The male hesitated.

"I said drive faster! Do it or die!" It was the truth, after all. This man would probably have a higher chance of dying if he does not listen.

When the injured man realised that his life was on the line, there was very little to argue about, and so he did as he was told, even though he knew this was wrong. He was trying his best to not groan as much but when he looked down to his arm that his hand was shaking over, the amount of blood that was escaping made him enter a state of panic. "W-w-who-"

Kyungsoo smiled at him, he seemed less bothered about the situation than anyone sane would expect. In fact, he managed to remain calm during this whole time, he actually succeeded to drive away from the shooter and he also managed to drive into an area where the police could not find him - the area in the city that was almost abandoned, it was actually where a lot of criminal activity took place in the city. "Slow down now," Kyungsoo ordered, the man listened - he immediately hit the brakes. "My name is D.O. But I guess you can call me Kyungsoo because you look fairly normal and average to me." He told the man, who only just nodded slowly as he became light-headed from the blood loss.

"Help me-" The man murmured, there was a strain in that tone of his.

Kyungsoo then repaid his half of the bargain by pulling his miniature first aid kit from his jacket pocket. Most gangsters around here had one, after all, being injured was quite common. They needed to be prepared for everything that they faced.

"Help!" The man stressed more.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man who was not being considerate about the fact that he was currently rolling up his shirt sleeve. This was clothing material that looked as though it was expensive and worn by men who worked in offices in this city. That was certain. Kyungsoo could tell the material was good because he never wore expensive material, feeling it, he noticed a difference. There was a very large difference between expensive and average clothing, difficult to explain but easy to notice. A wave of relief washed over Kyungsoo, "It does not seem that bad, you have healthy muscles, so the bullet is trapped in it. _Or maybe it's just that shitty gun_."

"I said help!" The man screamed again, his face looking paler.

The gangster decided that he should probably listen, so he pulled the bullet out of the man's arm with his fingers. Entirely inadequate and unsafe. Therefore, the car filled with another cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you appreciated the first chapter! It is not as great as I initially intended it to be. On the bright side, I hope that my future updates will allow for me to write much more fluently.


End file.
